


【赫海】生子15題 - 漸漸變大的肚子

by MoonRabbit27



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRabbit27/pseuds/MoonRabbit27
Kudos: 6





	【赫海】生子15題 - 漸漸變大的肚子

自从知道有了小必密之后，李东海在李赫宰的规劝下停止了保持多年的健身，原本手臂锐利的线条柔和了许多，原来分明的胸肌和腹肌也悄悄的融为一块。当然，朴正洙和金厉旭每天的爱心早午晚餐宵夜点心也不无小补，更别说崔始源一袋一袋提来的补品了，各式品种大小的人篸和补身体的韩方让李赫宰都快以为自己开了间补品店。  
  
  
不过这也不能怪成员们太夸张，毕竟继是83年的两个哥哥之后的第一个孩子，而当时朴正洙偏偏怕他们反应过度，不让孩子们知道，刚好他又是怀胎不显肚子的那种体质，导致到了第七个月的时候申东熙才小心的试探著队长哥哥是不是有了身孕。  
  
  
所以这次成员们决定要好好的照顾他们的小姪子。  
  
  
「东海呀，最近想吃什么？哥给你做。」  
  
  
「东海呀，上次拿给你的高丽篸还可以吗？我这几天再送几支过去。」  
  
  
「东海哥，这几天是不是又要产检了？赫宰哥有空吗？我陪你去吧。」  
  
  
在哥哥弟弟们有些过度完善的照顾下，李赫宰能做的少了许多——毕竟他该做的都被哥哥弟弟们抢了去做，然而他对于小必密的到来还是有些紧张，生怕有哪里不妥。  
  
  
「赫，我真的可以的。最危险的三个月不都过了吗？」他试著说服并安抚过度紧张的Alpha。  
  
  
但事实告诉这位孕夫这并没有用。  
  
  
「可是万一你运动的时候不小心跌了碰了怎么办？被哑铃砸到可不是开玩笑的.....」  
  
  
「还是练习的时候扭伤了脚该怎么办？不行不行...你还是在家写歌、养胎吧。」Alpha说著，同时拿了一块李东海近期最喜欢的毯子把他裹起来——冬天时他的手总是容易冰冷。  
  
  
「可是，赫、」  
  
  
「好嘛，我们海海最听话了，为了我们的小必密就忍忍好吗？」  
  
  
「赫，我真的可以的。相信我可以照顾好自己和必密好吗？」双手圈上爱人的颈，交换了一个漫长而亲暱的吻。  
  
  
「我34岁了啊，也是要当爸爸的人了。」他微笑著凝视眼前的人。  
  
  
看著面前的伴侣，他早已不是当初那个离了家会因为想爸爸妈妈而哭得抽抽搭搭的孩子，而是一个能够照顾好自己的，成熟的漂亮男人。  
  
  
而这个男人肚子里还有他们两个爱情的果实。  
  
  
「我的东海真的很好的长大了。」李赫宰感叹，额头贴上他的。  
  
  
「别这样嘛，我还是你的Cute Baby。」他说，眼神里充满了爱意。  
  
  
「而且一直都会是。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
冰凉的仪器贴在李东海鼓鼓的肚皮上滑来滑去，床上的孕夫张著水亮亮的大眼睛，拿手机对著萤幕猛拍，精致的脸蛋上满满写著的都是对宝宝来临的期待。  
  
  
「医生，请问宝宝还健康吗？」  
  
  
「李先生放心。胎儿很健康，不过......」医生看了病号单，皱了皱眉头。  
  
  
「请问怎么了吗？」从病床上坐起，准爸爸显得有点紧张。  
  
  
「男性Omega在妊娠时补充营养是很重要的，但在进补时也不能太过。」医生翻了翻李东海的爸爸手册，在上面注记了不少事项。  
  
  
「怀孕时体重增加是很正常的，但是李先生请你看看这里......」  
  
  
自从知道李东海有了身孕，在成员们的呵护之下他再也没有动手做过家事，甚至想起身去买点东西都会马上有人为他代劳。  
  
  
李东海是觉得他最近圆润不少......  
  
  
但不知道圆了这么多。  
  
  
于是他在医生的建议下，排除万难重新开始了较为缓和、适合孕夫的运动。  
  
  
「赫，我要出门啦。」看著为自己绑鞋带的伴侣，一股暖意涌上李东海的心头。  
  
  
「需要我陪你去吗？」  
  
  
李赫宰压根儿没注意到，他现在其实不太像一个丈夫，反倒像一个老父亲担心著自己的孩子。  
  
  
「不用了，我自己可以的。」  
  
  
「知道啦，路上小心、多补充水分、好好判断自己的身体状况，不要勉强自己。」他们交换了一个亲柔的吻，眼里满是温柔。  
  
「还有......我爱你。」   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
